


Walking Tomorrow? Not Gonna Happen

by Timelord_From_Erebor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 1: Can't walk after, Ficlet, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Taboo January, blowjob, bottom!Merlin, pain play, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timelord_From_Erebor/pseuds/Timelord_From_Erebor
Summary: Merlin likes it rough and Arthur is happy to oblige
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 447
Collections: Erotic Writers United M/M, Fanfiction Writers United Collections, Merthur fics, Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Walking Tomorrow? Not Gonna Happen

Merlin gripped the sheets of Arthur's bed to stop his head from being slammed into the wooden headboard as Arthur's rock-hard cock slammed into him, fast and hard. His senseless cries filled the room, barely muffled when his head was shoved into the mattress by Arthur's thrusts. 

"Harder," Merlin managed to squeeze out a word, a forced, breathless word. Arthur only grunted in response as he obliged, sweat dripping down his body, plastering his blonde hair to his forehead. Merlin could feel on own cock throbbing painfully, so close to release, precum wetting the swollen tip. He couldn't get himself off, couldn't stop holding on for dear life, couldn't think. He breathed deeply, bracing himself against Arthur and forced himself to speak, to beg. "Arthur, I need-"

"I- I know what you need. You'll get it soon," Arthur panted. He rammed into Merlin's tight hole faster and faster, harder and harder as he dug his fingers deep into the flesh of Merlin's hips. His nails left deep red marks that burned Merlin in the best way, the pain bringing him closer to the brink. There would be bruises there by morning. Arthur's breathing grew shaky as he pumped in and out, in and out, closer, closer. 

"Merlin! Oh God, Merlin!" Faster. Harder. Release. Arthur tensed and sunk forward onto Merlin's slick body. He could taste the salt of Merlin's sweat on his tongue and licked it up, sending shivers down Merlin's spine. 

"Arthur-"

"I know." Arthur lifted himself up and rested back on his knees, still shaking from the force of his orgasm. 

"I can't hold on. Please!" Merlin cried. He didn't want to end the connection before he was done too. He rolled onto his back and his erect cock came into Arthur's view. Renewed at the sight of his lover's need, his beautiful, scrunched, needy face, Arthur moved forward. He grabbed Merlin's thighs, gripping them as tightly as he could, and filled his mouth with spit. He took Merlin in one fell swoop, scraping his teeth up and down his member, just like he knew Merlin loved. 

Merlin gasped and bucked his hips, sending his cock deep into Arthur's throat, and released his load, sending cum into Arthur's mouth in erratic spurts. Arthur removed his mouth but kept working on Merlin, lapping up his cum with his eyes closed, taking in Merlin's cries of ecstasy. Once Merlin relaxed into the bed, Arthur lay down next to him and stroked his face. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Yes, you did. Thank you."

"Any time," Arthur said with a faint laugh as his eyes fluttered closed, not at all bothered that he'd have a day of servant's work ahead of him when he awoke. That was the price he paid for falling in love with a servant who loved a rough fuck.


End file.
